Leave me be
by Rain the Goddess
Summary: When we first met i wanted him to be my friend, but he changed in to a bastard at school. he's been that way for a whole year. if only my stupid cousin didn't lock me in a closet at school where he was sleeping. if only he didn't take me.
1. darkness

**HELLO this is rain, nice to read you**

**I am pretty new at this (if you have not notice this is my first fanfic) so review please**

**_I don't own Inuyasha, but if i did heh heh heh_  
><strong>

Kikyo s-stop Kagome called out desperately as the three girls pushed her in the used gym Equipment closet. It was so dark she couldn't see hands as she pounds on the door. She can hear them laughing as door locks with a clicking noise. Please! Kikyo you know I am claustrophobic. Kikyo laughed "Kagome don't worry that closet isn't that small it's about the same size as a classroom, but I guess it's too dark to tell huh?" She heard them giggle some more. "Plus she wears those thick glasses anyway the blind little twit. She hears their-footsteps as they trample away with glee. Kagome begins sobbing she yells out "BITCH!" She tries yanking on the doorknob, and falls backward pulling it right out of the door. She landed on her knees still holding the knob. I can't believe this" She muttered. She throws the knob, accidently knocking off her own glasses off. "Aw man "Now she really couldn't see. She felt around the spongy mats that covered the floor. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness but without her glasses her vision was very blurry. She felt along the floor.

Her fingers touch the volley ball net and a bunch of sticky candy wrappers. "Ewe w ew oh gross" she feels another stack of mats a book bag, and finally her glasses (Thank god). Suddenly she hears a funny noise that sounded like snoring she puts her glasses on. There he was the King Jock himself skipping first period. "What the hell" he said loud enough for her to hear. Hey there goody-goody what the hell are you doing here." He looks at her mockingly. Look I am not in the mood to be Played with 0K so just save it." He sits up and reply s a little pissed "I was just asking wench you don't have to get your panties in a twist. "Whatever" she spouts back.

"Hmmm that's interesting, come to think of it you've never snapped at me before, even when I bully you in front of everyone." He snickered. This is a side of you I've never seen. She turned towards the door trying to put the Knob back into place. "Oh just shut up I said I don't want to talk to you. "She said angrily. "Well well you've got some guts after all, even though you know what I could do to make you regret this little attitude of yours; challenging me like this. She focused on the door.

She could feel him leer closer. "Just focus on the door Kagome" she thought to herself. You never answered my question, he said right behind her ear making he quiver and stop in her tracks. She realized now he was hovering right over her. "Get away from me" she muttered under her breath. "Not until you tell me what you're doing here, or do you want me to guess. I'll just tell everyone whatever I come up with now let's see… hmm" he put his hands over her head pressing them against the door. She felt trapped she was about to start hyperventilating. "Still quiet huh…well ok I guess you came here to do something dirty or ooh were you gonna molest me while I was sleeping or something." Kagome grew angrier and angrier. Damn it she mutters under her breath. Her body was betraying her. Whenever she would become angry enough tear would stream down her face she hated how people misunderstand her as crying out of weakness. She wanted to just fix the knob and get out, but now she was trembling. She was becoming more and more frustrated with her life and now this jerk…

"Maybe you were gonna…" he stopped talkin and backed up a little bit because she started banging the knob erratically against the door trying to fit the bastard back in place. Son a OF BITCH Lemme out I can't breathe. She panted heavily it hurts to breathe, she was definitely having a panic attack. She was gasping for air as if she was a fish out of water. He suddenly pulls her roughly into his arms her back pressed to his chess "Its ok, its ok listen wench I want you to put head between your legs and try to focus on breathing ok. Nice and slow" he let her go and guide her head down to her knees. Then he grabbed his book bag and pulled a paper bag, which had his lunch in it, emptied the content back in his book bag. Next thing she knew she was lying back in his arm and breathing in a paper bag.

Who is this person where did he come from she thought. Oh yeah I remember. She closed her eyes and remember when she first met Inuyasha a year ago: _It was raining when we drove in to town and it was very cold. I was hungry and wandered away from the house to explore the shops on the strip. When I got there it started really pour I was drenched my hair and dress clung to my skin. I must have looked a mess. I came across a bakery. When I entered the smell of sweet bread and cake filled the air with the rain. "may I help you miss" a beautiful woman spoke from behind the counter. I timidly said" I hm don't really have an order yet." She smiled and said your new huh well let me get you one of our take home menus. She begins looking around for one "oh dear I can't seem to find one, hang tight miss um what did you say your name was" she smiled. Um my name is Kagome Higurashi it nice to meet you. She came from around the counter and shook my hand "and I am Izayoi Takahashi. _

_The door opened making the chimes ring playfully. "Mom I'm back with the new stuff you ordered. He walked passed me and put a box behind the counter. "Inuyasha dear don't be rude darling say hello to Kagome she is new in town." He looked up at me and smiled and kindly said hello. He brought me a menu. He talked to me while his mother cooked the cupcakes I ordered. He bought them for me. He walked me home. He was so sweet. But the next time her saw me he was with my cousin and he ignored me. I thought that when I went to school I would be alone and that was true. But when I saw him I thought oh he goes here too. I walked over to him and said hello. They were together in a group Kikyo cling to his side when she saw me and smiled like she always did. They just walked right passed me and she giggled and how foolish I looked. I was picked at ever since. It was true I was a nerd and a goody goody but I never drew attend to myself. At my old school nobody picked on me. I was the cool nerd that tutored all the bullies so they were real nice to me. I knew going to school with her would be hard, but I had I know idea really. He'd harass me all day and I didn't know why. I just knew it was all because of her._

He rubbed my head my breathing calmed but the tears kept coming anyway. "This is the last straw I can't do this" she muttered. "You done spazzing" he said testing her a little. She didn't answer it felt like the walls in this stupid closet were getting closer. Hey come on wench…um say something." The light from the cracks in the door brought back dark memories for her. "When did I become so weak" she thought. "HEY are you alright?"

She shook her head no.

"C-claustrophobic room closing in on me"

The tears didn't stop she felt like she couldn't move, she could barely talk.

"Okay then look at me and only me"

He laid me on the mat, his body suddenly hovered over mine, and he grew closer and closer. She didn't realize until he collided with her. His lips smashing against her and his tongue swimming in her mouth tasting everything. She struggles under him as he pinned her hands above her head with one hand and the other unbuttoning her blouse. Then his hand traveled under her skirt in to her panties. She tried to resist his touch, but his fingers knew where to touch somehow. The more she tried the fast he pumped and her body reached to him uncontrollably. She bucked against his hand his kisses muffling her cries, her words, and screams. He pulled his lips from her. Her chest beating against his, "st-t AHH nah" she tries to speak but he pumped her fast touching in a place that sent her flying. He growled pulled his fingers from her. He kissed her neck leaving hickey as she pants frantically. This distracted her while he pulled her panties further. She was completely wet, and her scent was about to drive him mad. "S-top please" she pleaded. She looked up at him his eye a deep red his pupils blue. His hand releases her wrist but pulled her body to his so that she was pressed against him and the floor. He growled his hips were perfectly flush with his. She could feel his erection heavy on her private parts. She struggle causing him to growl and grind her to ease to ache he felt. She bit her lip trying not to moan. He snaps her bra through the middle and fondled her breasts. She could no longer stop moaning, which gave him a victorious smirk. Suddenly he was in her, she screamed from the pain at the impact of her barrier being broken. She felt all her strength leave her body. He waited for her to adjust to him. He looked at her flushed face. Gently he pumped into her and gradually picked up speed. She moaning and screaming incoherent words. She threw her head back and begins trying to match his thrusts. Kagome climaxed several times. Her head was spinning and she was sure that she blacked out a couple of times only to reawaken to more of him. His pace slowed down and with one sharp thrust they came violently together. She was blacking out again as he pulled out of her and growl MINE! His teeth sinking in to her skin as she loses consciousness.

Meanwhile

Kikyo sat in the in her 6th hour class. She looked around all day for Inuyasha. She was sure that his car was in the parking lot. She parked next to him so that they could run into each. The bell rang and school was over. She waited by her car. Then she remembered she locked her dope of a cousin in the equipment closet in the gym. I better go get her. She walked to the gym and walked to the closet. The door was wide open. I guess she got out she thought. Then she spotted something odd. It was a torn piece of cloth. A tan bra and it looked brand new, and then she stepped on it. Blue panties torn and bloody, her heart raced. "Oh shit oh shit!" She freaks and starts calling her name. "KAGOME! KAGOME omigod. What have I done." She frantically opened her purse and pulled out her phone and called her number only to hear her cousin's phone vibrating next to her foot. Damn it she pilled out in to the hallway searching through the crowds of students looking for her.

"What the hell did I just do?" he muttered as he places her gently in the passage side of his silver mustang. This has never happened before. He had no intention of molesting the local punching bag. He felt so bad. How the hell was he gonna explain this. Not only did he have sex with kikyo's cousin he MARKED her as his. His brother was gonna kill him then his father ,then his mother. Worst of all how was he going to explain this to Kagome. They weren't even wearing a condom which almost guarantees pregnancy. It was her DAMN scent again. Ever since he met her that day he couldn't stop fantasizing about how beautiful she was. He felt her presence every time she was in 10miles of him. It made him so sick with pent up sexual desire he never felt for anyone. Before he met her he pine after Kikyo and she would hang with him as a friend. They never really made anything official though, but it was clear to everyone they would be boyfriend and girlfriend eventually. When Kagome appeared into town a year ago he knew he had to push her away in order to not be consumed by the overwhelming ache he felt in his core. It scared him. Those feeling subsided for a while; he was now a popular jock Kikyo was leaving clues to say that they would be together. All he had to do in the process was humiliate her so she would keep her distance. He enjoyed it making fun of her, because it helped his mind cope with his strange desires.

He wasn't gonna kiss her his body just got to close when he held her. Her panic made him want to touch her. He could even say that it turned him on. Before he knew it he was all over her selfishly taking her and marking her. And not just any mark: a mark that made her his wife. That totally made him sound like a real freakin perv sleaze bag. He drove her to his brother private villa which was empty at the moment. He placed her on the bed, and called his mother.

Hello sweetheart whats going on

Mom…I I

Baby whats wrong your voice is trembling

His throat locked. How could he tell his mother what he had done?

Inuyasha

I I think I may of possibly m-might have

What honey spit it out

I raped her

WHAT inuyasha you

I raped her (his voice heavy as if he were about to cry) what do i

Listen hun did you bite her

Yeah how did you kno-

Where are you inuyasha

Sesshomaru's villa

Who is this girl is she Kikyo

No mom it was kagome

Ok I am going to meet you there and I'll talk to your father

I am sorry mom I didn't mean too

Ok I'll call you back

Click

Why the hell was she so calm at what I did

I don't understand at all.


	2. poisoned dream

**Hello, I want to thank you guys for the review I really appreciate the tips. I was really happy to hear what you guess thought. I know the first chapter was a bit graphic (sorry not for kids). I hope you enjoy the new chapter. please be nice. It took a while my computer had a nervous breakdown. I am sorry it took so long ;)**

**I do not own Inuyasha **

Kikyo sat in the parking lot and called her friends. None of them saw Kagome since they pulled that prank. At first she was scared, but now she wondered if Kagome was pulling one over on her this time. Kikyo was her only ride to and from school. She was sure that she would eventually show up. She really hoped that this was just Kagome getting back at her for being a total bitch. Kikyo couldn't shake the feeling that some bastard did something to her cousin. She disliked Kagome. One could say she really really hated her but not that much.

The parking lot started to empty. The more people took off in their cars the more anxiety she felt. Until someone broke her thoughts by taping her shoulder, he smiled flirtatiously at her. "Are you waiting for me?" Onigumo said smoothly. She responded with irritation "I don't have time for you nor would I ever, EVER! Wait on a dirt bag like you Onigumo. Now unless you got info as to the whereabouts of my nerd cousin is, then I suggest you leave." Her attitude didn't faze him in the least. He coolly replied "my dear Kikyo you know you that's not my name anymore." She rolled her eyes and pulled out a cigarette.

"Right Naraku was it?" she said lighting up. He smiled and took her cigarette and stepped on it. "How very amusing you are. You know all the terrible things I am capable of and yet you speak with so much hatred." He said mocking her. Naraku walked in front of her and said" maybe it's because I tainted you and I know what you really are." Kikyo gets off the hood of her car and walks away ignoring him.

He smirks and said "and what if I told you that I saw Kagome." She stopped and turned back towards him, and he had childish grin on his face.

_**Then he said "What if I said she was bleeding from her neck and Inuyasha had her tightly in his arms."**_

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome who still is still unconscious the on the bed. He calmed down but he still was pretty panicked in the situation. His dad is gonna kill him when he finds out. His mother and father were divorced, because of the pressure his father was under from his family. They didn't want the head of the family's bride to be no only a human but a peasant too. Inuyasha could tell that they were still deeply in love with each other. He had a hunch that they were still meeting in secret though.

Most of the time he would live with his mother and on weekends (without inference from the family) he would see his father and older brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and his brother didn't get along at all, but whenever he was in deep trouble Sesshomaru would immediately be there to fix it. He would say "I am doing this not for your sake. This is so you won't shame our father's name even further half breed." Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He couldn't tell who it was due to the fact that Sesshomaru invested in his privacy. Anyone with a super sense of smell would not be able to find them as long as they stay in the villa. The only problem is that it works both ways. He went to the door and looked at the digital cam video. He cursed under his breath "Dammit ma why'd you bring all of them?"

Not only did she bring his dad, she brought Jenenji, and his brother too. He was sure this was going to just get worse. Before he could get to the door Sesshomaru had already opened it with his key. His brother was walking toward him and he expected Sesshomaru to punch him like he always did. But he walked right past him, and he walked into the room where Kagome was. Which left Inuyasha feeling very uneasy; it made him feel like the situation is worse than he thought. His father told Jenenji to tend to Kagome while they talked, and Sesshomaru walked back into the room.

"Well?" his father said to Sesshomaru calmly. Sesshomaru responded coldly "the mark on her neck is permanent." Their father signed and looked at his youngest son "Inuyasha what kind of feelings do you have for this girl?"

He quickly said in denial "nothing i-I don't have any feelings for her at all." His father furled his brow and said angrily "That's not true and you know it, now I am not playing games with you son tell me." Inuyasha responded in a frustrated tone "I-I don't know okay. It was her. I'm not really sure what happen. Her scent became intoxicating and I just blank out I don't remember exactly happen." His brother muttered under his breath in a low tone "pathetic"

Inuyasha shot a death glare at his brother and said "You got something to say?" Sesshomaru smirked and was about to say something, but his father interrupted "we don't have time for the two of you bickering. That girl is going to be very confused and Inuyasha you better think long and hard about what's about to happen. This situation is very serious" they both quieted down submissively to their father. He then said "I would like to speak to Inuyasha alone. Izayoi would you check on the girl."

She politely said "yes of course" and walked in the room. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and said "I'll make a phone call to her family. Please leave that to me and don't do any else foolish little brother." He then walked down the hall way in to the dining room.

Inuyasha gulped as he watched his brother walk away afraid as what his father was about to say. "Inuyasha" his father called to him sternly. He briefly looked at his father expecting the worst. His father walked directly front of Inuyasha so he had to face him. He then said "in the early times of our demon heritage, our ancestor would search for their true mate. They are extremely hard to find son." Inuyasha looked confused when he looked at his father and said in a harsh tone " A true mate?"

His father continues "there were only two time out of our long lineage were our ancestor found their true soul mate Inuyasha. Your great-great grandfather and I are the only ones. Inuyasha snapped back at his father and said "This had nothing to do with the situation at ALL!"

He didn't want hear it. He didn't want hear him say that Kagome was his true soul mate. His father cleared his throat. "Ever since you met this girl she has been in your thoughts always even though you didn't know her. Whenever she is near her scent leaves you with deep desire or flustered. "His father relentlessly continues talking. Inuyasha shook his head saying "no no no that's ridiculous, load of bull and you know it" His father growled and sharply grabbed his shoulders. "Inuyasha listen to me. You had been suppressing your natural demonic blood to the point where you attacked her." His father said trying not to sound angry. Inuyasha was looking down to the floor. He didn't want his father to see him like this. Inuyasha signed and said "there is no way this can be reversed or maybe I could…." His father quickly and sternly said "no my son"

Kagome felt achy and groggy. The bed she was in was very soft. The covers she was under were extra plush. "Where am I? This isn't my bed." She thought to herself. Her eyes widen and felt panic racing through her. The memories of Inuyasha started pouring in. she could not understand it. How could he do such a thing with her? She was under the impression that he hated her along with all the other popular scum.

She sits up and looked around the room, and see Inuyasha's mother. She was sitting on a couch across the bed. The room itself was pretty big for a bed room, and the furniture look beautiful, elegant, and expensive. Izayoi said while getting up to approach her "your finally awake how are you feeling" Kagome felt tears building up, but before she could answer Inuyasha and his father enter the room.

Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat. His father was waiting for him to speak, but he couldn't figure out the hell he should say to her. He wouldn't look at her because of the shame he felt. The silence was awkward, and He could feel her staring hard at him. He could feel her angry and confusion as they were one being.

It felt like he was burning from the inside of his chest. His father stepped in front of Inuyasha and said "hello Kagome you must be extremely confused and hurt right now. There is a lot to explain so I'll start." Inuyasha growled "No….i should be the one too. They finally made eye contact. Her eyes were burning him once again. "I'm sorry I did something unforgivable to you. The truth is I really had no control." His voice sounded huff and angry. "No control…you bastard" she was angry and just like before in the closet even though she was trying not to cry, the tear started rolling down her face. "Please let me explain Kagome" he growled.

I wasn't myself when we…when I did that to you... and you weren't yourself either" She didn't say anything she just stare at him as if she wanted to kill him. This was so uncomfortable. He felt like he was giving the sex talk to her except demon rules apply. Fuck it I am just gonna tell her flat out. "We mated for life and I claimed you as my woman."

That doesn't explain anything you bastard. I am not your anything, and what did to me wasn't some mating or simple sex it was rape you.." He interrupted "whether you like it or not your mine wench and that's all there is to it." His father warned "Inuyasha enough just tell her or I will" Kagome even angrier and angrier by the second. "When I first met you, I never thought you were so evil.

You only pretended to be nice to me. I don't know why. Maybe it was because you were in front of your mother or something. But the next time you saw me you, Kikyo and her bitch friends made my life a living hell. Is this some sort of sick joke between you and her? She was the one who pushed in that damn closet." He yelled back "OH my god wench just shut the hell up and listen.

Inuyasha' father had up to here. ENOUGH! He yelled startling the two of them. They both stood still and looked at him. "Miss Kagome I am apologizes for my unacceptable son. I will tell the reasons why he did this." Inuyasha was even more uncomfortable and he definitely didn't want his father to say any more. He took a deep breath and said "its ok dad I got this"

Inuyasha finally looked Kagome in the eyes. He stated calmly "you and I are mated for life Kagome. The truth is when we met I already knew from your scent that you were different. I was attracted to you from the beginning. I was already in a secret relationship with Kikyo, so I decide to push down that attraction. It eased it a little to tease you, and it helped make you avoid me. I thought if I stayed close to Kikyo her scent would over power yours. Eventually the opposite happened, your scent got so strong I barely ignore. Kikyo started to become aware of my attraction for you, and started picking on you harsher than before." He walked a little closer to the bed.

"I never intended for the bullying to go as far as it did, but I went along with it to suit my needs." His father growled at his words. Inuyasha knew his was going to be punished later. he looked sincerely at Kagome and said I am sorry. Kagome was silent. She didn't look as angry as she did before, but she still was he could tell. She had every right to be angry. She was about to say something but Inuyasha continued "I'll take care you from now on."

She growled a little and warm tears ran down her "you'll take of me….Inuyasha. No I don't think so. You don't get to fix this just like that. you raped me. I will never EVER forgive for it." She got out of the bed only feel light headed. She was just about to fall when Inuyasha caught her. She wanted smack him. She wanted to beat him but didn't have any strength. All she could do is weep in his arms. He whispered in her ear "I am sorry. I know everything isn't clear. When you remember everything I promise you won't be in so much pain." Her head was swimming and she couldn't think straight. No matter how hard she wanted to fight it her body was too weak at the moment. She fainted in his arms. He picks her up and puts her back in the bed.

"Inuyasha" his father looked at him sternly as he crossed his arms. Inuyasha knew what was coming. His father would say "we need to talk" and his punishment would begin.

Meanwhile

Kikyo called Inuyasha's cell phone, but he wouldn't answer. She growl in annoyance. She decided to call Sesshomaru this time (even though she could stand that man). It rang several times but finally he picked up. "Kikyo this is not the time" he said immediately and coldly. Then he hung up on her. "Her neck was bleeding heavily" Naraku's words still rang in her head as she sped down the freeway. She was almost at Sesshomaru's villa.

_A Voice from nowhere spoke softly in her head_

"_Remember mate…think hard"_

_The voice got closer. It was if the being was pressing itself against her. It was so warm and seductive. She felt it caressing her very being. It made her tremble. She had never felt this way before. Kagome wasn't this type of person. She didn't think of sex that much. Sure she was curious about it, but she didn't dream about it all._

_Kagome's skin felt so hot. She was sure she was dreaming right now. It was so hot she was panting. "What am I doing right now" she thought her to herself. Her vision is blurry, but she could see two figures holding each other. Their movement were wild and she could hear them grunting and moaning. The couple was still too blurry to make out. It was as she was floating around them as they became clearer and clearer. Suddenly she was aware of where she was, and she started to feel scared. She began trembling. She didn't want to look at the couple anymore. _

_No no I am begging you stop she pleaded, but they were not listening. There it was right in front of her. The voice spoke breathing against her neck "remember mate you gave me your body." She shuddered as the figure forced her to look at the couple._

_It was her and Inuyasha. She knew it was them, but something was off. She was on top of him howling out his name in pleasure, as they move wildly on the floor of the gym closet. "That can't be me…i- I am not like that. This is a lie."_

_The voice whisper sensually but in her ear "no this is you…look at yourself." It forced her closer to the couple. Inuyasha growled under her and without stopping pin her against the wall. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. His eyes they were glowing red. He was an animal, wildly ravishing her body. He was touching what she thought nobody wanted. Her body started glowing. The aura engulfed her and then surrounds him as well. "That aura belongs to you Kagome, and the moment you released your aura you also marked him as your mate." The Voice softly said behind her. She wept" no I was not myself you can't trick me." He chuckled "This is not a trick...he was not the only one lost control of his body." Kagome was silent she just could not believe what she was hearing._

"_Then the voice said "he's not the only one who lost control my dear, and you need to find out why so ask him. "The voice said. Kagome angrily countered" is this some sort of power that you have Inuyasha? You are able to manipulate my dreams"?_

"_Inuyasha is merely a half breed Kagome. He nor I have that type of power." The voice responded. Kagome want to turn around the see his face. "Your voice is huskier and a little rougher than normal, but you're definitely him." She spoke angrily._

"_I am him and yet I am not." His response was colder this time._

"_What does that even mean?" She said as she turned around finally to see his face._

_His eye were glowing an evil bright red. _

_She was scared_

"_Mate no matter how you deny it, you know what happen. In fact you remember more than Inuyasha does." He chuckled mockingly and said "after all I took over that the moment we kissed" _

_Kagome opened her mouth to say no, but another voice behind that sounded exactly like hers only more lustful moaned softly "yes mate"_

She awoke in a cold sweat alone, and for the rest of the night she couldn't sleep.


End file.
